Special Gift
by Hidden Heart 92
Summary: Another Vanity fic. Charity has something for Vanessa


**Author's Note- Another Vanity fic. In this one, Charity has a special gift for Vanessa. This one might be a little bit gushy but hope you guys like it anyway.**

 **As always, I own nothing, all rights go to their respective owners**

* * *

 **SPECIAL GIFT**

"Earth to Charity." Chas snapped, clicking her fingers in front of the blonde's face.

She blinked, coming back to herself and then frowning in annoyance when she saw it was Chas trying to get her attention.

"What?"

"Are you actually going to serve today or just stand there day dreaming?"

Charity muttered something under her breath and stepped towards the bar.

"What's got you day dreaming anyway?" Chas asked as she pulled a pint for Daz.

Just then, Vanessa walked into the pub and Charity's green eyes lit up when she saw her girlfriend.

Chas smirked.

"Oh like I had to ask."

Charity shot Chas a look and then went over to Vanessa as the smaller blonde lent over the bar to give her girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Hey you." Vanessa greeted warmly.

"Hey yourself." Charity said back, playfully.

"What time you working til today?"

"It's an all nighter I'm afraid." Charity told her, looking a little disappointed herself.

Vanessa pouted.

"Aww and here I was thinking you could come over to mine later."

"What, like for dinner?"

"And after." Vanessa said with a wink.

Charity groaned.

"Don't do that to me babe, now that's all I'm going to be thinking about."

Vanessa chuckled.

"Good and anyway, means you've got something to look forward to."

Charity watched as Vanessa went over to Rhona who had already had a drink waiting for her.

Chas sidled up next to the taller blonde.

"Why did you tell Vanessa you're doing an all night shift?"

"Because I got stuff to do, alright?"

Chas folded her arms and frowned.

"What stuff?"

"Private stuff." Charity said, emphasizing the word 'private'.

"Charity Dingle if you're doing anything dodgy-"

"I'm not, Chas. Just... back off, yeah?"

Chas watched as the blonde went through to the back.

What was with her? And why was she lying to Vanessa?

...

Charity kept glancing back at the door to make sure no one would disturb her as she waited on the other end of the phone.

"It's alright. Yeah...no yeah, I can be there around...5-ish? Great, thank you. And are you sure it's there? Brilliant, thanks, I'll be there around 5...ish. Ok, great, bye."

Charity smiled to herself and put her phone back in her pocket. She was just about to go back out to the bar and start serving, when she caught sight of one of Vanessa's scarfs.

She picked it up and smiled.

Charity hadn't planned to fall for Vanessa. She certainly hadn't planned to be in a relationship with her. In the beginning, it had just been sex, that was it, no strings but now, Charity couldn't imagine her life without Vanessa in it.

The thing that amazed Charity about Vanessa was how loyal she was; how she'd stuck by her with the whole DI Bails thing and she'd stayed and held her even when Charity confessed what had happened to her and how young she'd been. Most would have run away, finding everything too much and too heavy, too much baggage, they would say but not Vanessa, not her Ness. She had stayed and she loved her and as much as Charity would have liked to deny it, she loved her too. Even if they'd never said it properly to each other yet.

Chas came through then, she looked angry until she saw Charity holding the scarf close to her chest like a prized possession.

"What...are you doing?"

Charity dropped the scarf onto the couch, slightly embarrassed at being found with such a stupid love-struck smile on her face while holding her girlfriend's scarf.

"Nothing."

"It don't look like nothing."

"I was just...folding the scarf."

Chas grinned slightly.

"Is that Vanessa's scarf by any chance?"

"So what if it is?"

"Is that why you're holding it like it's a newborn?"

"Shut up Chas." Charity snapped and then brushed past her to grab her coat.

"Er, and where do you think you're going?"

"Into town. There's something I got to do."

"Your shifts' not over!"

"Tell it to someone who cares!" Charity tossed over her shoulder as she slammed the door shut.

Every time Chas tried ringing Charity's phone the blonde would either let it go to voicemail or just reject it completely.

"What is going on with her? Chas muttered.

Just then, Vanessa came in and Chas looked up.

"No Charity?"

"I thought she might be with you." Chas said flippantly.

Vanessa frowned.

"No, she said she was working til close today."

Chas frowned.

"Well she's not here."

"Where's she gone?"

"Knowing her, probably into town." Chas sighed.

Vanessa looked a little worried.

"Why would she lie? If she wanted to go into town, she could've just said."

Chas shrugged.

"Who knows why that woman does anything anymore."

Vanessa looked deep in thought and she started worrying her bottom lip.

"Chas?"

Chas looked up to acknowledge her.

"You don't think...you don't think she's...I don't know, got someone else on the side, do you?"

Chas laughed.

"The way she's been acting?! I highly doubt it! Just a few hours ago, I caught her clutching your scarf like it was a safety blanket."

Vanessa smiled warmly at that thought, of Charity needing something of Vanessa's to keep her grounded or just to feel safe.

No, of course Charity wouldn't cheat on her. She wasn't that person anymore.

Finally, said blonde walked through the door.

Vanessa looked relieved and Chas just looked annoyed.

Charity stopped dead in the doorway, her eyes going wide with shock and probably a little bit of fear at having been caught out.

"Ness! What-what are you doing here babe?"

"Well I just popped by to see you but Chas said you'd gone out."

Charity nodded her head.

"Yes, I did but-"

"Before your shift was even over too." Chas cut in.

"Well it was very important, couldn't wait but I'm here now!"

Vanessa just gave her a girlfriend a sweet smile while Chas shook her head and went to serve a waiting customer.

Charity seemed very on edge and she kept the bag she was holding close to her, looking down every now and then to make sure whatever she was guarding was still there.

Vanessa caught her and a grin split her lips.

"What you got in there then?"

"Nothing." Charity said a little too quickly, eyes wide.

"What is it, some racy underwear you expect me to wear?"

"No."

"Racy underwear you're going to wear?"

"No, look, just drop it, will you?"

"Ooh you are defensive. Must be important."

Charity nodded, her eyes suddenly taking on a very serious look.

"It is. Very important."

Chas suddenly whipped the bag from Charity's hand and the blonde turned round, looking panicked as she tried to grab it back.

"Here you go Vanessa, if you really want to see." Chas said waving it in the smaller blonde's direction.

"Chas give that back! It's not for you!"

"So it is for Vanessa then." She said with smile.

She then moved quickly around Charity and handed the bag to Vanessa.

"Here you go Vanessa." Chas said with a wink.

Vanessa smiled as she started to look into the bag.

Charity put her hand up.

"Ness don't. Please babe...don't."

Vanessa looked up and found a very worried expression on her girlfriend's face.

Everyone she'd spoken to had warned her that Charity was not to be trusted but Vanessa had seen a different side to Charity and she did trust her, despite what everyone said. She felt that this was one of those times where she had to prove to Charity that she trusted her.

Vanessa handed the bag back to Charity and Charity gave the smaller blonde a grateful smile while she mouthed 'thank you' at her.

She then turned to face Chas and glared at her.

"A word. Now."

Chas blinked but then followed Charity through to the back.

As soon as they were alone, Charity slammed the door and turned on Chas.

"Never do that again, yeah? If she'd of found out what was in this bag, everything would have been ruined and I would lay the blame entirely on you!"

Chas held up her hands.

"Whoa, why are you so worried about her seeing what's in the bag?"

Charity went quiet and put her head down.

"Charity...what have you done?" Chas asked warily.

"Nothing."

"Charity dingle you need to tell me the truth right now."

"There's nothing to tell."

Chas softened a little as she noticed her best friend's tone become softer and she had an almost vulnerable look about her. Chas didn't see that often.

"Charity, I'm your best mate. You can tell me anything. I swear I won't say a word, be it good or bad."

Charity's green eyes locked with Chas and Chas knew she was weighing up whether to tell her or not.

Chas waited patiently, expecting Charity to refuse and go hide the bag somewhere but instead, she held it out and Chas gave her one last look before stepping forward and taking the bag gently from the blonde.

Charity stood as Chas sat on the couch and opened the bag, pulling out a small, red velvet box.

Charity took a breath as Chas opened it and pulled out a beautiful square shaped diamond cut ring.

"I was going to ask Ness to marry me."

Chas looked up at her best mate as she held the ring.

"You're serious..."

"Of course I'm serious. You think I'd go to all this trouble if I wasn't? Chas, she's like no one I've ever met before. She gets me. She's supported me through everything and over time I've come to realize that I don't just need her...I love her."

"Have you told her all this?"

"No. I was going to when I proposed." Charity muttered.

Chas put the ring back in the box and held it.

Charity bit her lip.

"Do you think she'll say yes?"

Chas gave her a small smile and handed the box to her.

"Only one way to find out love."

Charity took the box and nodded, taking in another breath.

She smiled a little but it was shaky and Chas could see she was nervous.

Chas stood and hugged Charity.

"She loves you. I can't see her saying no."

Charity nodded and Chas followed her back out into the pub where Vanessa still stood, waiting for her girlfriend to come back.

She smiled as she soon as she saw the taller blonde and Chas gave her friend a pat on her shoulder.

"Good luck kid."

Charity nodded and looked at Vanessa.

She didn't need to think about this. There was no doubt in her mind about this being the right thing. In fact, she'd never been so sure of anything in her entire life.

This was Vanessa.

She was The One.

 **END**

* * *

 **Author's Note: Hope you guys liked this, let me know what you think and if I should write a follow up to this one**

* * *

 **UPDATED**

Hey guys, just a quick note, I've started a follow up for this one. It's called She Said... Hope you like it and thanks for the comments/reviews! :)


End file.
